Dishonored Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Vote: Punctuation on the Dishonored wiki As of now, the Dishonored wiki uses the American standard of punctuation, where commas and periods are always placed inside quotation marks (i.e. Daud, renowned as "The Knife of Dunwall," is the leader...) The British punctuation standard, which calls for punctuation to be placed inside quotes only when it is part of the quote material (i.e. Daud, renowned as "The Knife of Dunwall", is the leader...) is not used. It has been proposed that the punctuation policy of the wiki be changed to match the British standard. This vote is to determine which standard will be used. Please add your name here (by typing ~~~~), under the option you prefer. Voting will end in a little over one week, on 12/27/13. Edit: The British standard has it. So it is voted, so it shall be done. Option 1: American standard #Molotov.cockroach (talk) 04:33, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #That Magic Man (talk) 01:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) #In-game usage. Blood Ox (talk) 11:32, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Option 2: British standard #In my opinion, the American standard of punctuation fails to represent the difference between a quote and a phrase/term. nucl3arsnake (talk) 05:18, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #Essie Essex (talk) 06:51, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #8-Bit Jack (talk) 06:54, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #This is the way I was taught.... MDGeistMD02 (talk) 07:22, December 19, 2013 (UTC) #Makes more sense to me...PikovajaDama (talk) 19:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Character infoboxes Should we just completely remove them from character articles? They simply offer nothing to readers and look weird in conjunction with renders. Take the Outsider article, for example; it looks far better with just the image/render of the Outsider, rather than an infobox with said image inside it. Plus, removing them would be an easy task, since most character articles don't have them to begin with. Well? Althyk (talk) 23:46, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :So, first you add extensive character boxes to everything, and now you want to get rid of them all? They're fine the way they are. Essie Essex (talk) 00:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I added them because I felt they were lacking and that their usage was inconsistent (which is the case). Now, I realize that character articles would be better without them altogether, as plain, .png renders look just fine on their own. ::If you all are going to make infoboxes, at least actually use them. Althyk (talk) 00:24, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Who set up the formatting rules? If you disallow the use of second person, there are plenty of areas where you can't quote in-game text verbatim. For example, bone charm descriptions frequently use second person. 15:40, June 25, 2015 (UTC) What is second person? Just say "In the building where Griff is trapped" A drunken whaler (talk) 16:16, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Second person is 'you'. For example, the Acrobat bone charm's description says 'You climb slightly faster'. Per the rules, you cannot use the in-game description. 16:22, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Guidelines I have a suggestion for a tiny change to the guidelines. At the moment they say: *Galleries are arranged in the following order: concept art first, in-game art second, additional art third. But I notice several of the character pages have these very nice renders before the in-game art. (this style of render ) But I can't find any source for them actually being concept art, as far as I know they were made by 64gigs , who ported the models into SFM. I think the renders look excellent at the start of the gallery though, so maybe just add a point about renders to the guidelines, like so: *Galleries are arranged in the following order: concept art first, character renders second, in-game art third, additional art fourth. DrTeatime (talk) 14:51, September 28, 2015 (UTC) The renders were counted as concept art, but that may be a good change to make. Essie Essex (talk) 15:56, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :I would be for giving concept arts and renders their own gallery, because technically renders can be either be concept models or in-game objects exported from the game. Speaking of which, should the clay models displayed at the Arts Ludiques exhibition be considered as renders? I intend to upload more pics I found in other websites but I don't want to overload the concept art gallery. Pauolo (talk) 16:05, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Images posted on comments Hello, recently I received a message from Essie Essex about posting images in the Wiki: the images posted in the pages must have adding informations, such copyright, source, author, etc, but the images I posted were only in my 2 comments and that the rule is applicable ONLY to the posted images in the pages. About this part I've got few doubts: should I even put a researchable title and copyrights to my images I post on my comments or is it not strictly necessary to do? For some reasons I put copyright and additional informations in those I posted - unluckily I cannot rename them - and read the Manual of Style, but there's nothing about images in the comments. Thanks, X-Machinist-X (talk) 20:46, October 9, 2015 (UTC)X-machinist-X Personally I use Imgur to host any pictures that I want to share but not necessariloy add to any article. It sidesteps the whole issue and keeps this place from being clogged with pictures that aren't strictly relevant. DrTeatime (talk) 23:51, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ALL images uploaded to the wiki should be sourced and properly named. The Manual of Style does not say that this applies to images in articles only, but to "all photos." Images can be renamed by clicking the arrow next to the edit button on their info page. The option to rename the image will be in the drop-down menu. As for HUD images and health/mana bars, etc, they should not be present on images in the articles (save a few exceptions), but usually we don't enforce that particular rule when images are posted to comments. Essie Essex (talk) 06:14, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Just some semantics Just noticed the sentence "No subtitles or UI interface in screencaps unless necessary." is a bit silly since it reads as "user interface interface". I'd say something like "UI elements" or just UI instead. DrTeatime (talk) 18:39, October 31, 2015 (UTC) The sentence under Formatting Rules seems to be missing a few words. "The follow rules are to observed in regard to all articles" instead of "The following rules are to be observed in regard to all articles:" (Unless that's just something messing up on my end, which is entirely possible since Wikia has been unusually buggy for me lately...) DrTeatime (talk) 17:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Links to Categories in the Body of Articles This just came up in the chat, and everyone agreed that there shouldn't be links to categories in the body of articles. Blood Ox (talk) 16:53, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Yepp. DrTeatime (talk) 16:55, January 29, 2016 (UTC) I agree. PikovajaDama (talk) 16:56, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Agreed. Althyk (talk) 16:59, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Category Sorting I would like to propose a few guidelines on category sorting to be added to the Manual of Style. First, if "A", "An", or "The" is at the start of a page title, the DEFAULTSORT magic word should be used to stop it from deciding where the page is sorted in a category. For example, The Outsider has in it. This causes the page to be listed under the "O" in the category. Omitting ", The" is fine here, since it doesn't make any difference, but I prefer to keep it because it feels more complete. Second, if the subject of a page is equal to that of a category, it should be sorted with an asterisk (*). For example, Dishonored is in Category:Dishonored, and has * in it. This causes the page to be listed under the "*" in the category. As Essie puts it, "It keeps the more important stuff in its own section at the beginning of the list on a category page". Third, if the first word(s) in a title are the same as a category it's in, I think it should be sorted on the first word that's different from the category. For example, Dunwall City Trials Credits is in Category:Dunwall City Trials, and has Credits, Dunwall City Trials/ in it. This causes the page to be listed under the "C" in the category. The purpose of sorting the page like this is to prevent categories like Category:Dishonored, which have a lot of pages and subcategories that start with the same name, from having many of their pages sorted under the same letter. I hope that my ideas are understood and accepted by all of you. Blood Ox (talk) 14:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC)